


The King and The Prisoner

by Mojjochan



Category: Akakame - Fandom, Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Imprisonment, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King finds a suitable bed partner down in the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting here. And sadly it is my first un-betaed fic in a while. But rest assured I am confident in my abilities to some extent at least. :P 
> 
> I do not own anything except the story line itself.

The dungeons were damp and cold, the groans that escaped from behind heavy metal doors mixed with the sounds of footsteps. The King walked slowly, the Dungeons Master hurrying along in front holding a torch high and the guards at his back following him. The Dungeons Master lead the group down a side corridor and stopped in front of one of the doors. He pulled out the keys from his belt and unlocked the door; he opened it and let the King enter first. 

“This way your majesty” The Dungeon Master said calmly and lead them further into the cell. The King glanced from side to side, he could hear the rattling of chains as people hurried away from the light. “This one, Your Majesty” he heard and looked towards the Dungeons Master who'd stopped almost at the end of the cell. 

He walked over, the man standing up against the wall was suddenly cast in light. He groaned and turned his face away; his face was hidden by his long hair and he looked dirty. “Take a look, Your Majesty.” The Dungeon Master said his voice slightly teasing as he grabbed the young man by the scruff of his neck and pulled his hair back so that his face could be seen.

“Hm...” The King said and reached out, he tilted the prisoner's face to the side so that it was more exposed for him to take a look. He snorted with a smirk “This one will do” he said and turned and walked away. The last two guards walked up and unchained the young prisoner and lead him out of the cell.

“Wash him. I will also be taking a bath, I expect him to be ready once I am done.” The King said just outside his chambers. The young prisoner was lead away and the King was received by his chamber maids. 

Once he'd finished his bath he returned to his chambers. The prisoner wasn't there yet but he ordered the chamber maids to get him a glass of wine. He sat down in front of the fire and had just taken a large sip of wine when the door swung open. “Your Highness, the prisoner is here”.

The King just lifted his hand and beckoned them with two fingers. He saw them come to the front out of the corner of hi eye, but he did not look at them directly. “You may leave” he said to the guard who bowed and left the room. He then set down his glass of wine before he looked at the young man. When he did he had to stop himself from gasping. The young man was indeed stunning; his dark brown hair fell heavily around his slim and beautiful face. His light brown eyes filled with determination. 

The King got to his feet and walked over to the now finely dressed prisoner. “Young lad, what is your name?” he asked his finger's tracing the man's hairline and down his cheek. “Kazuya Kamenashi” the prisoner said looking directly at him. The King had never experienced such a stubborn and rude man in his life. He smirked and his hand slid down to grab the young man's crotch. Kazuya jolted. He was clearly not used to this. 

The King then grabbed his arm and pulled him closer before he placed his arm around his waist and the other behind his neck pulling him into a kiss. It was brief “I don't think I can trust you, boy.” he said smugly and then he yanked him around. Now that the boy's back was to him, his front was conveniently exposed; The King slid his hand over Kazuya's shoulder and down over the thin fabric covering his body. Down. Down. He felt the young man go tense and smirked as he buried his face in the man's neck while his hand crept lower and lower still. “Ah!” Kazuya let the naughty sound escape his supple lips before he could stop himself as the King's big hand caressed his crotch.

“Hm... enjoying yourself?” The King hissed as he rubbed harder, he felt glee as the young man reacted to his touch – his dick growing hard and slowly becoming erect. The King had full control over him now, he was sure so he undid the front of the linen shirt before he walked forward a little. He pushed the prisoner down onto the large bear rug in front of the fire place. Kazuya didn't put up a fight as he let himself be lead by the older man. 

“Stay on you knees” The King hissed in Kazuya's ear and the man shuddered and did as he was told. The King freed his cock from behind the clothes he'd been wearing and grabbed the erect member in his hand. Making the young man whimper. The King's hand gripped the shaft and started rubbin it up and down, pulling back the foreskin and exposing the sensitive head. “Your Majesty” Kazuya hissed into the bear fur. “Oh my dear lad, when making love with the King one uses the King's name – Call me Jin.” He said in a rough voice and as the King's fingers slid over the young lad's erect nipple and his other hand stimulated the most sensitive spot on his cock he came on the bear's black fur.

He heaved and panted, his entire body quivering form his orgasm. “That was fast” Jin hissed in the man's ear, Kazuya twitched and shifted, but he was startled as he felt the King's rock hard cock pressing against his ass. The King hissed as the younger man pushed up against him. Kazuya gasped as he noticed his own cock straining and pulsating with blood yet again. “Oh my” the King said as his hand seemed to accidentally brush against Kazuya's loins “You sure are lively.” 

The King stripped the young lad off all his clothes. Kazuya gasped and felt the need to cover himself, despite having been brought to climax by the King's hand he was very embarrassed. The King leaned back to marvel at the now exposed skin. His hand reached out and stroked over the young man's ass. “Such a fine, supple bum” he chuckled before he used both hands to spread the man's cheeks wide. “What a pretty hole” he noted his fingers grazing the puckered bud gently and curiously. 

“Your Majesty!” Kazuya exclaimed, he could feel his face flush and his nether regions twitching. “It seems this is new to you?” The King said arching an eyebrow “Such a pretty man” he said under his breath. “Bring the oil” he called in a loud voice. Kazuya gasped in embarrassment as he suddenly heard the door followed footsteps within the room. A pair of boots appeared in his line of sight. Kazuya had completely forgotten about the existence of people, but now he felt extremely embarrassed. 

But his embarrassment was cast aside as the oil was poured over his bottom. He heard what sounded like metal pot being put down onto the wooden floor. He hard the King breathe in heavily as he massaged the younger man's butt cheeks with his rough, strong hands. “Don't be surprised, with the oil this shouldn't hurt” Jin reassured the prisoner. He licked his lips before he slid his thumb over the puckered hole. He then slid one finger inside. It went in easily. 

The King slipped yet another finger inside and thrust both finger in to the knuckle. The motion made the younger man gasp, he shuddered for this was completely new to him and he didn't understand the surreal sensation that he was feeling. Suddenly the King's fingers seemed to brush against something and it made him jolt violently, and his body shuddered with hot, burning pleasure. “Found it” The King said huskily and Kazuya felt his heart tremble at the sound of his voice. 

Kazuya swallowed hard, his fingers digging into the animal fur as he glanced back at the King “Your Majesty” he managed to stutter “I thought I told you to call me Jin” the man said as he twisted his fingers inside the man. Kazuya shuddered and a jolt danced up his spine. “J-Jin, please... again.” he said, he felt ashamed over his begging, but he wanted the hot flaring sensation again. His body yearned to experience that pleasure yet again no matter what. 

The King snorted through his nose “all in good time my sweet, all in good time” he said calmly as he slipped in yet another finger. Kazuya groaned, pressing his face into the bear fur as he occasionally felt the King inch closer to that sweet, wonderful place deep inside him. “Jin. Jin” he called as sweetly as he could, wiggling his ass at the King. The man chuckled and let his free hand slide form Kazuya's nape, down his back and over his butt. “Are you sure you're prepared for this?” he asked, his voice a deep hiss as he leaned over Kazuya's back. 

“Yes” Kazuya whispered pressing his face into the rug. “Very well” The King said and removed his robes. Kazuya gazed back and gasped loudly. The King's dick was enormous. Large and thick. Pulsating with desire and slick with glistening pre-cum. Jin pulled his fingers out. He took the vile of oil and poured it onto his massive cock. His breath hitched as he grabbed his shaft and rubbed the oil in good with his big, manly hand. 

“Relax now, Kazuya. Take a deep breath” The King advised as he roughly grabbed the younger man's waist. Kazuya gulped. He dug his fingers into the bear rug and parted his legs more. The King held his waist as he inched closer “That's good. Very good. Yeah stick your ass out like that” he said darkly. 

The King's cock touched Kazuya's ass, making him gasp loudly as he awaited the massive intrusion. He felt the cock head pressing against his twitching hole. He heaved for breath and as he relaxed a little the King's rod pierced him like a spear. He yelped loudly, he wasn’t sure whether it was in pain or pleasure but he groaned and moaned like a whore as the engorged dick was thrust into him. 

Kazuya wheezed, his body felt strange. He felt detached from reality and his body was burning up and melting. The King was standing completely still, his cock buried inside the man. He groaned and his face was pulling grimaces as he felt the younger man twitching around his member. “God, you're so tight” he hissed. But Kazuya was growing tired of waiting for his intense pleasure. With some effort he released the rug and reached back to grab the King's hand. 

“I beg of you, my dearest and most noble King. Do not keep still any longer” he said and shuddered, his upper body losing strength. The older man gazed at his younger companion. He looked down at the point of their conjoined bodies and felt a surge of hot, intense desire. He bit his lip, and with his only warning being that he grabbed the younger man's waist harder he pulled back, almost removing his cock from the prisoner before he slammed his dick back inside. He moaned loudly and Kazuya could not contain his wanton voice as every thrust was as intense as reaching climax by his own hand. 

“Yes, let your sweet voice echo off of these stone walls. Make every man and woman in this world jealous of me who can fuck you.” The King said eagerly as his thrusting became wilder and wilder. “AH! AH! MY KING!! MORE!! HARDER!! DEEPER!!” Kazuya's voice became almost shrill as he was overcome by the intensity that was the King's love making. The King grabbed his shoulder and yanked him up and suddenly Kazuya could see the ceiling. 

The King's cock penetrated him deeper than before and he was hitting that spot again “Now it's your turn” The King said into Kazuya's ear before he closed his lips around the younger man's exposed neck. Kazuya felt no reluctance, nor embarrassment as he hoisted himself up and let himself slide down on the giant cock. He let the overwhelming sensation power him as he lost all reason to the need for release and was bouncing up and down on the King's lap.

“Jin. Jin. T-Touch me. Touch my cock. Make me. Me. COME!” Kazuya begged as he bounced. The King was more than happy to oblige and wrapped his hand around the prisoner's cock. “Kazuya. You horny little bitch. Moan some more for me.” Jin snarled close to the arch Kazuya's neck. Kazuya let his voice go, and as he came closer to climax the more high pitched his voice became and the more he gasped for air. 

The King matched his hand movements to Kazuya's own rhythm. Though, every time Kazuya's ass clamped down on his rod he had trouble keeping it nice and steady. With every jerk of the King's hand of his blood-filled cock Kazuya came closer and closer. He could feel it growing inside, reaching fro his very core to the very tips of his toes and fingers. He gasped as hot fire danced up his spine and seared under his skin. 

“Ah! AAAHHH!! Almost. ALMOST!!” Kazuya wailed as he started to jump up and down so hard that his feet almost left the floor. Jin's free hand grabbed the younger man's waist in an effort to keep him in place and as the extra touch and Jin suddenly lurched forward in a sudden burst of pleasure his face hitting Kazuya's bear skin; The younger man came with a shout. Shooting his load all over the black bear rug and slumping forward from exhaustion. 

Jin came a few milliseconds later when Kazuya clamped down on him as if begging for his love juice. Kazuya detached himself from the King and slumped onto the cold floor. He was heaving and panting. He could feel the King's seed seeping out of his ass. He felt embarrassed and wanted to find his clothes and leave as soon as possible. 

As if he'd read the younger man's mind. Or simply that he'd seen that desperate and searching look in his face did the King get to his feet; still in nothing and went over to Kazuya. The younger man sat there petrified. Then the King smiled and all of a sudden Kazuya found himself in his arms. He was hoisted off of the ground and carried to the King's bed. Kazuya was wide eyed as his naked skin touched the silk bedding. He'd never ever slept in a bed before. 

The King lay down next to him. “I will never.” he said loudly, as if making a statement “Allow for you to leave my side” He said hoarsely and draped them both in his bedding. “You are the King's personal property now.” He said and he had the most childlike grin Kazuya had ever seen. He looked at the older man, wondering. But it soon came to him that there was no point in wondering. Jin was the King. His word was law, and Kazuya was now his personal belonging. Kazuya flushed again and hid under the blanket. The King snorted. “Good. Now that we understand each other let us rest before I fuck you for breakfast.” He said as if he was commenting on the weather. 

Again Kazuya blushed. “Yes, my King.” He said graciously, still hiding beneath the covers.


End file.
